Mokura
by Mad Duck
Summary: Once in Ancient Egypt there was a pharaoh. Then there was his brother...


**Moku-ra by Mad Duck**

The young prince lay amongst a pile of pillows on a floor in his chamber. His only movement, besides his even breathing, was his hand stroking the cat that lay on his chest and purring. He liked it when she purred, his little Nefiterri. He felt it vibrate all the way into his chest. Like all cats in his land she was sacred, but unlike all cats she was dearer and more precious to him than any other creature in the world. She was the only friend he really had.

A servant entered the room.

"My prince, the pharaoh requests your presences at once."

Reluctantly Moku-ra stood up, apologising to his little princess. She followed him as he left, easily keeping up with the youngsters strides.

Not long afterwards they came to the throne room, where the Pharaoh Atemu, Priest Akunadin. And the High Priest Seth was waiting for them. Moku-ra entered the room reluctantly and bowed before his pharaoh. As always, his brother looked impressive on the throne of the pharaohs although Moku-ra could still recall a time when their father had sat once sat there. The Queen's throne was still empty, since Atemu had yet to take a wife and their mother had died at Moku-ras' birth. Moku-ra had mainly been raised by his father's concubines while Atemu, as future pharaoh, had received their fathers' favours. While he had been practically ignored.

Of course he didn't mind. Atemu had to be trained to be pharaoh and to play the shadow games, whatever those were.

Moku-ra was rather glad it wasn't him. He had always been slightly afraid of their father.

Nefiterri immedialty began hissing as soon as she spotted the Priest Akunadin and pressed herself as close as possible against Moku-ras' legs as if trying to shield from the priest. As always, he didn't look amused although Atemu and Seth seemed to be trying hard to hard not to smile. Moku-ra was relieved. His father wouldn't have tolerated it had he still been on the throne, yet he couldn't help it. Nefiterri dislike the priest so much. In fact he didn't like the man either. He was probably the type of man that would kick a cat if no-one was looking, no matter how sacred it was.

Moku-ra quickly soothed the animal so it would grow silent as the chambers other occupants watched him.

Nefiterri positioned herself to sit before Moku-ra as if she were a grand queen. To this day no-one knew how Moku-ra had accomplished winning the cats' affections. She was a vicious thing that was meant to be one of the temple cats but had never allowed anyone near her before meeting the young boy. Now she had abandoned her home at the temple to watch over Moku-ra.

Moku-ra knew one thing for sure. If Priest Akunadin was here that meant only one thing, he was the reason the young prince had been summoned.

"Moku-ra, Akunadin has just informed me that you are not paying attention to your lessons. Is this true"

Moku-ra looked at the floor in the guilty way that a child his age would do.

"Yes."

"Why Moku-ra?"

Moku-ra raised his head

"Because he trains me to be a pharaoh should you die."

"You do not wish me to die?" Atemu smiled

"I do not wish to be pharaoh." Moku-ra answered frankly

"Then what do you wish."

Moku-ra was silent for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Moku-ra…"

"Maybe I could be keeper of the sacred cats." Moku-ra suggested

"Moku-ra, our line does not become keepers of the sacred cats. Besides don't you think Nefiterri would be jealous if you were taking care of all the other cats?"

"Maybe." Moku-ra looked at his little princess.

"I just have a feeling that I'm not meant to be a pharaoh."

This was not the first time Atemu had heard his brother express this thought.

The pharaoh watched the younger boy in puzzlement.

When he had been the youth's age he had been excited that he would one day sit on the throne of the Pharoahs. Moku-ra dismissed the thought as if it meant nothing.

Atemu frowned.

The thought was unsettling to him.

Especially since Moku-ra was so sullen over the subject. The young prince could easily find something to laugh or smile at, was a polite and carefree child that was loved by everyone. Hadn't the high priest Seth once said that Moku-ra could probably charm the Nile River itself to flood just as he charmed the people that surrounded him?

So why did the subject of being pharaoh bother Moku-ra so?

Finally he made judgement.

"Moku-ra please, for my sake, would you please attend your lessons."

Moku-ra didn't look pleased. In fact, he looked almost …heartbroken.

"As you wish, my pharaoh."

A few weeks later Pharaoh Atemu was battling to keep his composer as he sat on his throne. Prince Moku-ra was gone. Last night he had gone to his room weak and complaining of slight pains and this morning he had been found dead. Nefiterri had sat above young boys' chest protectively when he had been found, hissing and scratching whoever so tried to move the body of the young prince. Even now she was reported to be watching over the body as they were preparing it for burial.

Atemu could still feel the shock of seeing his brother dead, of his first tears as he held his brothers corpse. Of Nefiterri green eyes staring at him.

Accusing him of not protecting his brother.

Eyes he would never forget.

Fin


End file.
